Love has its way of changing us
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Leonardo is getting annoyed by how Raphael is keeps looking out for him, sure that's what brothers do, but it's getting kind of annoying, it's kind of like how Donnie likes April but she don't like him and he annoys her
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo and Raphael Story

Love Has Its Ways Of Changing Us

Chapter 1: I'm feeling better, Raph...

Note: This whole story is in Leonardo's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I was training with Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey, and April. Raphael said to me, "You're coming along, bro!" I hug Raphael and say, "I know right?" I feel my heart beat faster, and Raphael looks at me and says, "Bro, you should get some rest, you've been pushing yourself way to hard recently..." I say, "I'm feeling much better, Raph, don't you worry about me..." Raphael says, "I'm just trying to look out for you, bro..." I sigh and say, "Raph, I need to tell you something, in private..."

To be continued.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo and Raphael story

Love has its ways of changing us

Chapter 2: I love you, Raph...

Me and Raphael go into the farm house, once we're inside, I shut the door and say, "Raph, I love you...as more than a brother..." Raphael says, "I sort of knew you were going to say that, Leo..." I look at Raphael for a moment before saying "You knew? How?" Raphael kisses my cheek and says, "I always thought you didn't want me to lead because I had a bad temper, but now I know that you just don't want me to have to deal with the stress of being leader..." I kiss Raphael, who gladly kisses me back.

To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo and Raphael Story

Love has its ways of changing us

Chapter 3: Don't you worry, Raph...

I begin running my fingers down Raphael's neck. Donatello walked in and looked at me and Raphael, and then he walked out. I feel as Raphael begins to run his finger down my left cheek. I lick Raphael's lower lip, who gladly opens his mouth allowing my tongue. I pull away and say, "Bro, you love me too, don't you?" Raphael nods and says, "Of course, I mean, you're an amazing leader, an amazing brother, and an amazing fighter. Why wouldn't I love you, Leo?" I kiss Raphael's cheek, then say, "I will always love you, Raph!" Raphael says, "By the way, how's your leg feeling, my love?" I say, "Now that you and I are together, I feel no pain!"

To be continued.. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo and Raphael Story

Love Has Its Ways of Changing Us

Chapter 4: We're going back to the city!

Donatello opened the door and said, "Raph, Leo, April and Casey are thinking about going to the city, me and Mikey are going along, you two coming too? I look at Raphael and say, "Of course we're coming along!" Donatello nods and shuts the door. I kiss Raphael's cheek and say, "So, we're going to the city, um what do you think the others will have to say about us dating? Raphael shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, all that matters is what we think, babe!" 3 (Yeah yeah, I know Raph probably would never say that but it's totally sweet!) I kiss Raphael who gladly kisses me back. Donatello opened the door, saw me and Raphael kissing, shuts the door and says, "I better tell Mikey, April and Casey about this!"

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo and Raphael Story

Love Has It's Ways of Changing Us

Chapter 5: The next morning brings problems

The next morning, I wake up to see Michelangelo looking down at me, I fall out of my bed and say, "What the fuck, Mikey?" Michelangelo said, "So you and Raph, huh?" I say, "How did you find out?" Michelangelo shrugs and says, "Donnie told me." I get up and grab Michelangelo and say, "DONNIE TOLD YOU! HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!" Michelangelo pulls away and says, "He saw you two kissing!" I say, "I'll get Donnie!" Michelangelo grabs me and says, "But why, Raph? Why not me or Donnie?" I say, "You're an idiot and Donnie's in love with April..." Michelangelo kisses me, I freeze. Raphael walks in, sees Michelangelo kissing me (Leonardo wasn't kissing Michelangelo back, but Raphael didn't know that) Raphael ran out of the room crying, I push away from Michelangelo and say, "What the fucking hell was that?" Michelangelo says, "A kiss, what did it look like?" I say, "Why the fucking hell did you kiss me, Mikey?!" Michelangelo says, "Because I love you, Leo!" I say, "Well I don't love you!" I run out of my bedroom. I see Raphael crying, I walk over to him and say, "What's the matter, Raph, my love?" Raphael turns away from me and says, "You don't love me!" I say, "Yes I do, why would you think that I- Oh was it about what happened between me and Mikey?" Raphael turns to face me, he lifts his head and says, "I saw you and Mikey kissing..." I say, "Mikey kissed me, I didn't kiss him back, I just froze up!" Raphael says, "I don't know if I believe you..." I kiss Raphael's forehead and say, "I would never ever love anyone but you, Raph, my love!" Raphael looks into my eyes and says, "Alright, I forgive you."

The end! Or is it? 


End file.
